Forgotten Testament IX
"You can't change the past but the future is still undecided"" ~ Tagline Gameplay A hack and slash style similiar to kingdom hearts. Features fast paced action, and interesting combos and finishers. Can switch between melee and ranged attacks including knives, swords, and guns. Every character has a specific class however and will work best with the weapon type of the class. Can have 2 allies in the field with you. The setting ranges from meadows to haunted mansions and all the way to caves. Plot A cocky agent for the government is sent to an island called Tartarus. He is to rescue the daughter of vice president Johnson. However things prove even harder when the rest of the team was shot down with Lune barely surviving himself. When he contacts base he discovers he will not receive backup seeing as the risk they will fail to survive. Story Prologue: Lune is going through the service training to be an agent to protect the government. Lune will learn to fight, shoot, and knife combat skills. 1: While going to visit the VP the castle in which they operate is attacked by raiders. Lune is sent to stop the raiders and prevent any government officials from being murdered. This being a test of his skills and how he fights. Based on how you fight it will automatically set your skills and fighting preference. However you can change these after the attack is over. When this ends the VP needs you to escort him home where he will find his daughter was captured. Lune is then authorized to go on a jet to find his daughter on the island called Tartarus. Lune is sent on the journey along with other agents. However on the journey there a giant dragon like creature emerges from the ocean. Every jet but Lune's is destroyed. Lune then has to fight off the dragon until he can safely land on the island. When he lands he is alone until he finds a town of people. 2: Lune uses the picture of the VP's daughter to ask around and see if anyone had seen her. He has no luck until this hulking villager known as Roland meets Lune. Lune recognizes the guy as a member of the police force they were in together. Roland then explains how somebody had told him a legend of an island filled with riches which led him to Tartarus. He then describes his life here as wonderful and peaceful, but only within the walls of the town. Lune then tells him off the daughter to which Roland says he heard she was kidnapped by the Eternal Army the government of the island. He offers assistance to Lune to which is declined. Roland upset about this leaves. Lune then heads off to the location specified by Roland where the government hides. Lune heads out fighting numerous creatures and hostile locals. Suddenly a mutated creature storms through the woods and attacks Lune. He charges the creature with his knife runs up its stomach and cuts out its eyes. Leaving it in a rage. It grabs Lune and begins to squeeze. Roland them comes along and shoots the creatures hand. Together Lune and Roland take care of the monster. Roland then takes Lune back to the village proving his point that its to dangerous to travel alone. 3: The elder of the village accepts Lune into the town guard so he can gain access to terminal information, and he is then taught to wield magic and learns the pugilist way from a man called Chu the supposed best on the island. Chu will notice your unarmed skill is already top notch. Then for his little secret he allows Lune to learn another style known as Sword-2-Spear which utilizes two swords which merge to become a powerful spear. Chu then vanishes as he had fulfilled his purpose. With Lune's learning of this style he is granted access to the prison where the VP's daughter is held. He allows Roland to accompany him on this journey, however when he arrives soldiers attack repeatedly leaving Lune weak and defenseless. Roland was ambushed and thrown in a cell. Lune then has to battle 1 of the 4 fallen ones Lilith. An elite group of women taught to fight to the death Lune battles her til he drops to the floor as soon as Lilith goes for the killing strike, Roland shoots her blank in the head. A guard then knocks Roland unconscious. Lune unable to fight mated there for hours. Suddenly the VP walks in and is chained to a cell door. The president suddenly comes through the doors in front of them.. clapping.. laughing.. he made a mockery of them. Suddenly his skin burned away to reveal Mordecai, Lune's brother. He told them that he'd been playing both sides for awhile to get back on his brother for abandoning him for the military. He then ordered his guards to shoot the VP until he died. With his dying breath he begged Lune to save his daughter. Lune promised he would. Lune then faced his demise as. 50 caliber bullets tore his body up. Lune had fallen.